Mistletoe
by amberdowny
Summary: SLASH! You have been warned. Remus is sitting in the common room, invisible. Sirius says some things, Remus is revealed, and then there is mistletoe.


Disclaimer: If it belongs to me, say aye! *crickets are heard* Very good! Nope, it's JK's

A/N: Mmm…Fluff is good, especially on hot chocolate. Yes, this is a Christmas fluff story. It's a cute, pure, fluffy PG story with a slash warning.

I sighed softly as I sat in a corner of the Gryffindor common room. I was under James' Invisibility Cloak, watching the house elves put up Christmas decorations. I was under the Cloak because if I weren't, the other Marauders would be trying to spread Christmas cheer. I just wanted to be left alone. That, and the fact that I'm not a fan of Christmas. I've always spent the holidays at home, but now, I can't, because I'm not of age, and my parents are…well, anyway.

House elves are actually fun to watch go about their work when they don't know someone is watching. One of the house elves, whose tea towel has a huge pink stain on the front, is actually singing a Christmas carol under his breath as he hangs up mistletoe. 

__

I have to remember to be careful around that I think to myself, watching with slight interest. _Even though there's a certain person I'd like to be caught under it with._ Blushing at that last thought, I look at the decorations being put up. Holly, tinsel, Christmas baubles, a tree. I haven't told my friends that I don't like Christmas. They all think I happily celebrate it. I like the warm feelings. I just don't…I don't know. It could be because my parents never celebrated it, or Hanukkah, or any other holiday. My grandparents were upset that their children had married people who weren't their religion, so, in attempts to make their parents happy, my parents celebrated nothing.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps on the stairs. The house elves fled, hiding very efficiently. I looked over to the staircase and, not surprisingly, saw Sirius and James standing there. 

"Where could he have gone?" Sirius asked.

"Anywhere," James groaned, "He took my cloak. If _only_ we hadn't lost the Map!"  


Sirius sighed. "Oh well. I suppose he'll come back when he's ready."

James nodded. "Yeah. Since his parents…you know…were killed, he's bound to go off on his own more often."

"I guess so, but he should be here with his friends tonight. It's Christmas Eve James, you know, all…warm and caring." Sirius fell silent, surveying the room. "The house elves have been busy. I think they've outdone themselves this year. I wonder…they seemed to have just stopped in the middle of decorating. Hello, are there any house elves here?"

The house elf I had noticed earlier, the one with the pink stain on his towel stepped out from…wherever he was. "Yes sirs, I is here. We is not supposed to be seen sirs, so we is hiding."

James laughed. "It's okay, you go ahead and finish your jobs."

"Thank you sir, we is not wanting to be in trouble with Professor Dumbledore," the elf said, immediately returning to stringing up mistletoe. The other elves popped out and returned to their previous tasks.

Sirius suddenly said, "Hey, have any of you seen Remus Lupin? Brownish hair, amber eyes?"

All of the house elves shook their heads. "No sir, none of us is seeing him."

"Okay, thanks then," Sirius said, sounding…disappointed?

Within a few minutes, all of the house elves had finished and had left. "Well, I'm going back to bed," James said to Sirius. "Coming?"

This choice of words would usually have Sirius making suggestive remarks, but tonight Sirius just said dully, "No, you go on ahead."

James shrugged and walked over to the staircase. Just before he started up the stairs, he turned and said, "Don't worry about Remus, Pad. He'll turn up."

"Yeah, I know," Sirius said, in that same dull voice. "I just wanted to tell him tonight."

James came back and put his arm around Sirius' shoulders. "Hey, it's okay. He'll still be here tomorrow."

"You hope," Sirius said darkly.

"Look, he's not going to commit suicide Sirius. Remus is strong. He can handle everything," James said.

Sirius sighed. "I know. I just…I just wanted to tell him tonight."

"I know. You sure you don't want to come to bed?"

Sirius shook his head. "I'll be up in a bit. Don't wait up."

James disappeared up the stairs, and Sirius collapsed on the sofa. "I just wanted to tell Remus tonight," he repeated, "since I've been putting it off for a year, because I was afraid. Then there was the Willow incident. But the time for waiting is over. I have to tell Remus tonight. I'm going to go find him. I have to tell him that I think I'm in love with him!"

Stifling my gasp of surprise, I walked over to the portrait hole and pushed it open, pulled it closed, and removed the cloak. "Sirius? What are you doing up?" I asked.

"I was actually wondering where you were," Sirius said.

"Why? I can take care of myself," I snapped. Sirius looked hurt. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap, I just…I wanted to be alone," I said. "And…well, I don't really like Christmas."

Sirius looked shocked. "How can you not like Christmas?"

"Well, my parents' parents--my grandparents--didn't approve of my parents' marriage, because they were of different religions, so my parents never celebrated anything. I guess I'm just not accustomed to Christmas," I said.

Sirius shrugged. "I guess that makes sense…Remus?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, I…never mind," Sirius muttered, blushing and looking to the floor. I looked up, so as not to embarrass him even more, and realized we were standing under mistletoe. 

"Sirius?" I began.

He looked up from his shoes. "What?"

"We're standing under mistletoe," I replied.

He flushed an even darker shade and looked at his feet again. "Oh."

"And you know what mistletoe means," I continued.

Sirius looked up at me. "What?" he asked in amazement.

I didn't answer him, instead I pulled him into a kiss. The kiss was brief, but his lips were soft and warm.

In seconds, the kiss was over.

"Remus, do you mean to say that…?" Sirius began. "I mean, you…?"

I smiled shyly. "I love you?" I supplied. "Or, I'm…gay?"

"Well, actually, I was going for the first one, but yeah, both are good."

"Yes," I said. "To both."

Sirius blushed again. "Me too."

"I know," I said softly. "I was in here the whole time."

Sirius looked mortified. "Oh my god…I didn't know there was anyone in here…least of all you."

"I'm sorry. For eavesdropping I mean. But maybe it was a good thing. I mean, I wouldn't have had the courage to…"

Sirius cut me off by kissing me again, deeper this time, and longer. When the kiss ended, I was quite breathless.

"Do that?" Sirius suggested.

I laughed. "Yes, do that."

Sirius led me to the sofa and sat down, pulling me down next to him. I rested my head on his shoulder. The clock struck midnight, and magically mistletoe appeared over our heads. We kissed for the third time, just a short simple kiss, and I sighed contentedly.

"You know what Siri?" I said presently.

"What?" Sirius replied.

"I love Christmas."

"Me too Remie. Me too."

~FIN~


End file.
